The present invention relates to a length-adjustable latch which is mounted within a door and which is adjustable in length to either a 60 mm (23/8") or a 70 mm (23/4") backset (the length from center of bored hole to door edge).
At present, two standard backset lengths, namely 60 mm (23/8") and 70 mm (23/4"), are in common use on the market. Thus, the manufacturer has had to produce latches with different backset lengths to meet different backset needs, which has caused confusion or inconvenience when installing or replacing a latch. Furthermore, the structures of such latches: i.e., with different backset lengths, are basically similar. Therefore, to manufacture two types of latches merely to fulfill different backset lengths is troublesome and the cost of manufacturing is unduly increased because of duplication of manufacturing facilities.
To provide a catch which can be applied in more than one backset length and to decrease manufacturing costs, the length-adjustable latch of this invention has been designed and will be described in detail hereinafter.